


I Can't Not Love You

by bryonyashley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanvids, Illya is a Marine, M/M, Napoleon is a Reporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryonyashley/pseuds/bryonyashley
Summary: Illya is a Marine training in the desert and he helps a guy, Napoleon, who's got stuck in the sand with his car. Illya can't stop to think about him and he finds out Napoleon is a famous reporter and that he is gay. Days later he meets him in a pub in the nearby town, Napoleon is being harassed by a bunch of homophobic guys and Illya gets in a fight with them to defend him. They spend the night together but Illya is scared to be outed and they have a fight. He leaves but then he realizes he is in love with Napoleon and that he can’t stay away from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [kaijusizefeels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels) who's posted a couple of inspiring pics today. :)
> 
>  


End file.
